El Temor de mí Vida
by Pokeshipping Fun2019
Summary: Semana del Pokeshipping día 3: Ash experimentará el temor de perder a ese ser querido debido a que por sus inseguridades no pudo confesarle lo que siente por la pelirroja ¿Pesadilla? ¿Realidad? Acompañame y lo vas a averiguar por ti Mismo Pokeshipping Week 2017.


_**Capítulo: 3**_

 _ **Día : 3**_

 _ **Rudy**_

 _ **Hecho**_

 _ **Por:**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **Bienvenidos al día 3 que se llamará Rudy vamos, a ver a nuestro entrenador favorito cómo el amor de su vida se le escapa de su vida, con un chico que vive en las islas Naranjas o eso es lo que el creé, sí quieren saber que va a ocurrir en este One Shot no duden en acompañarme, en está historia les prometo que les gustará.**_

 _ **Capítulo: 1 Rudy Día 3.**_

 _ **Recuerdo que ese día Misty se fue con Rudy, pero al día siguiente voy a luchar con él pero tengo miedo de que Misty se quede en esta isla para siempre, con él, y yo tendré que seguir con Tracey el resto de mi viaje pero aunque no eh querido admitirlo pero yo, amo a esa pelirroja ese es mi motivo para seguir adelante para así demostrarle a ella que de que soy digno de ella pero cómo vuelvo a repetir me da miedo de que está vez ella no quiera seguir viajando más conmigo, y se quede con Rudy en su isla.**_

—Hoy es el gran día en el que eh de enfrentarme, con Rudy, hay algo más diferente Y es que Misty ha aceptado ser su novia y yo estaba muy destrozado de mí corazón pero no eh hacerle caso tengo que ser fuerte aunque por dentro me este muriendo además tengo mi corazón partido pero sin embargo sé que algún día ella, va a regresar a mi y yo esperaré por ella espero que se de cuenta pronto del error, que cometió en ese día todo transcurrió normalmente además le gané a Rudy y eso me tranquilizó, por ahora.

 _En ese momento aparece Misty y mi dice._

—Disculpa Ash por no continuar contigo pero yo me voy a quedar, con Rudy nos gustamos mutuamente además tu demostrarse, que eres capaz de continuar sin mi haz progresado mucho Ash no se cuando nos vamos, a volver a ver además sé que lo nuestro no iba a poder funcionar disculpame Ash no quiero seguir partiéndote el corazón vete Ash, dijo Misty llorando y dejando a un Ash aturdido.

—No te preocupes además sí un día vienes aquí yo te voy a esperar a tu regreso además yo no puedo estar enojado con la chica que amo con todo mi corazón, recuerda yo siempre estaré para sin importar lo que pasé además yo se que vendrás a mi lado algo me lo dices por ahora ve pero sabes tu partida me duele el corazón pero eh de entender, que primero es tu felicidad y yo sabré esperar soy paciente y yo te esperaré a que tu toques mi puerta.

—Que lindo gestó Ash pero creó que no será necesario, pero en dado caso que llegase a pasar te buscaré a ti esa es mi promesa que te hago.

—Con tu palabra me es suficiente, dijo Ash a su mejor amiga.

—Vamonos Ash ya no podemos hacer nada más, para que Misty regresé a ti al menos no por ahora pero tu no debes, de perder las esperanzas no puedo dejar de recriminarte pero te lo advertimos todos dejaste que alguien más tomará el corazón de ella y estás son las consecuencias por no actuar querido amigo, así que aprende vivir con esto, dijo Tracey a su mejor amigo y él sabía que tenía razón.

—Sí lo se eh de ser un cabezotas cómo no se me ocurre, no decirle lo que siento por Misty cuando obtuve mi oportunidad pero eso es por ahora del pasado eh de esperar lo que el destino me tiene preparado para más adelante y eh de afrontar las consecuencias por mi total estupidez el de no hacerle caso a mi corazón sólo espero que me de el destino una segunda oportunidad de emendar mi error, quiero corregir mi error, comentó Ash.

—Bien por ti amigo pero vas a tener que ser muy paciente, para que la vida y Dios te den una segunda oportunidad se que serás muy paciente, además todo tiene solución en está vida tal vez Misty solamente está muy confundida, pienso yo además recuerda que siempre le tendrás una mirada por si le pasará algo hay que tener fe en todo y siempre al mal tiempo buena cara ya veras que si todo se deja cursar su tiempo saldrá muy bien además recuerda que siempre nos tendrás a nosotros tus amigos y familiares, dijo el moreno a su futuro Maestro Pokemon y amigo que tiene un buen tiempo de conocerlo.

 _ **En ese día en la tarde Ash recibe una tarjeta de invitación.**_

 _ **Estimado señor Ash Ketchum por este medio queremos invitarlos a nuestra boda a realizarse el 7 de Noviembre del 20** se le recuerda ser Puntal ese día se va a llevar a cabo en cuidad Celeste a eso de las 4:00 PM en la Iglesia de la cuidad atentamente Rudy de la isla trovita y Misty exlíder del gimnasio Celeste.**_

—Nooooooooooooooooooooooo, por que me haces esto Misty yo te amo con todo mi corazón no quiero que te cases con el.

 _En ese mismo instante una voz femenina le habla al perturbado chico._

—Ash amor que te sucede ¿Qué te pasa? Preguntó preocupada Misty al ver cómo su novio estaba sudando, demasiado. —Tuve una horrible pesadilla amor y yo no quiero que eso vaya a pasar, dijo Ash sumamente preocupado por la mínima probabilidad de perder a su amada sirenita a su amada pelirroja.

—¿Qué pasó amor cuéntame? Preguntó ella notoriamente preocupada por lo que soñó él. — Veras yo soñé que tu te estabas casando con Rudy y yo no podía nada que hacer más que respetar tu decisión no me quedaba de otra, que aceptar lo que tu ya habías decido aunque me doliera mucho pero yo lo aceptaría por que quiero tu felicidad para ti aunque no sea junto a mi pero yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, me entiendes verdad, amor dijo Ash ya más calmadado y un poco asustado debida a la pesadilla, Misty lo entiendo y le dijo. — Calmate amor yo ya te elige a ti es cierto que casi Rudy me conquista, pero no fue así ya que aún me sentía divida pero llegaste tu y me demostraste que camino debería de elegir pero créame no fue fácil pero tu tuviste paciencia conmigo y poco a poco me enamoraste con tu forma de ser además de tus detalles en esa ocasión supiste actuar antes, de que Rudy lo hiciera conmigo, dijo muy feliz la pelirroja a su a su novio y este sonrió para luego decirle algo a su adorada Pelirroja.

—Gracias por amarme amor, de todo corazón te lo agradezco por tenerme mucha paciencia dijo Ash a su adorada Pelirroja. —De nada amor y gracias por estar siempre a mi lado para apoyarme en lo que sea dijo su Sirenita al maestro Pokemon. —De nada amor, contesto su amada chica, y compartieron un hermoso y cálido besó.

 _ **Si procuras luchar para conseguir tu metas lo puedes hacer no importa cuantas veces has de caer siempre debes de pararte y seguir adelante hasta conseguir lo que te has propuesto en tu vida hay veces en que lo podemos, conseguir a la primera pero hay veces en que no se puede hacerlo, y sólo nos queda luchar y luchar sin cansarnos hasta que cumplamos lo que nos hemos trazado en la vida, sin importar el por que nos cuestan entre más nos cuestan más nos sabe el éxito a miel cuando se consigue.**_

 _ **Fin del capítulo Único.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_

 _ **N/A: Muy bien este serán mis nuevos más recientes fics de este año 2017 ya que no mejor manera de inciar el año que escribiendo nuevas historias, y perdones por inciar a escribir hasta hoy pero tuve problemas pero ya lo resolví y pronto volvere a iniciar las actualizaciones pendientes para este año, me pueden buscar en Facebook o mandarme un PM , muy buen que pasen una feliz día del Pokeshipping, 3/8 fics, para la semana del Pokeshipping. Y que bien ya pronto se viene la Navidad y el año nuevo siempre es bueno estar unidos en amigos y con sus familiares.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017 Fuera~**_

 _ **Descargo: Tanto Pokèmon y sus personajes le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo Game Freak.**_

 _ **Créditos de la imagen que voy a usar a su respectivo autor.**_

 _ **Gracias a una amiga por conseguirme la imagen de portada.**_

 _ **Pokeshipping Fun2017~.**_


End file.
